Nuestra Historia
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: LONGFIC/LEMON/CONJUNTO DE SHOTS - La historia de Ichigo Kurosaki ha llegado a su fin junto a una hermosa familia, ¿pero cómo llego a alcanzar aquella felicidad? Esta historia contará paso a paso todo lo que ha vivido con su ahora esposa e hijo en esos 10 años. - IchiHime canon para siempre
1. 0 Una carta para ti

_Hay una historia que nunca se contó y esa es la nuestra. Una en la que nadie creyó hasta ahora._

 _Este es el momento en que la contaremos, espero que la disfrutes y entiendas lo mucho que este amor significa para nosotros. Cómo creció gracias a que lo cultivamos sin darnos cuenta y cuando floreció estábamos tan sorprendidos como todos los demás._

 _En tan poco tiempo sucedió mucho. Somos felices junto a nuestros amigos y familiares. Aun con sus altas y bajas, con molestias y sonrisas, con sueños y fantasías._

 _Disfruta de esta lectura, porque te prometemos que no te arrepentirás de saber las aventuras de la nueva familia Kurosaki._

 _Atentamente._

 _Kazui, Orihime e Ichigo_


	2. 1 Primer roce

_**1\. PRIMER ROCE**_

.

Así como había terminado todo, ahora se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas. Ellos tenían que regresar a Karakura y ocuparse de ciertas cosas, mientras los shinigamis debían de hacer sus cosas por su cuenta.

Durante el regreso no hubo muchas palabras, apenas llegaron cada uno se fue por su camino, regresando cada cual a sus actividades normales. Ichigo y su padre fueron recibidos de forma entusiasta por las gemelas, pero en casa de Orihime sólo la esperaba el altar dedicado a su hermano en un departamento muy pequeño.

Sonrió para sí misma, había logrado más de lo que imaginaba junto a la persona que más apreciaba. Tal vez no pudo hacer demasiado, pero hizo todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance y aquello debía de bastar para causarle una cierta satisfacción, pero no era así. Frente a la foto de Sora comenzó a llorar un poco, sentía que sus esfuerzos no habían sido los suficientes. Era complejo poder entender esos sentimientos.

Suspiró con fuerza para comenzar con su oración, una en la que incluía la larga historia de todo lo que había hecho al estar fuera de casa. Lo que había pasado, sus vivencias, sobre la ropa que Urahara le había dado e incluso habló sobre el momento cumbre de la batalla. Todo ello le sirvió para recapitular cada uno de los momentos que sintió, dándose cuenta que aun con su sentimiento de incertidumbre, pudo ver que ella si había sido útil a pesar de todo.

Los días avanzaron y regresaron a sus actividades escolares. Nada era diferente a sus vidas normales antes de que nuestro protagonista se convirtiera en un shinigami sustituto. Todo era tranquilo, al grado que parecía que no había sucedido nada extraño, algo que les hiciera sentirse alerta. Nada.

Estaban en el último año, a menos de cinco meses de terminar la preparatoria. Con muchos esfuerzos habían llegado a ese punto, porque con las faltas durante su ida a la Sociedad de Almas, después a Hueco Mundo… Bueno, no necesitaba ser especificado, pero se entendía que faltas y retrasos tenían muchísimos.

.

– Iremos al gimnasio para las fotos del anuario. – Habló su tutora. – Por favor, vayan con calma.

.

Todos los alumnos salieron del salón con cierta lentitud, lo que hizo que la joven pelinaranja se quedara rezagada, lejos de su mejor amiga. Pero aquello bastó para que sin querer su mano rozara con la del chico que tanto le gustaba. Ella sólo agachó la cabeza, mientras él giró el rostro escondiendo el sonrojo.

Nadie los vio, pero se quedaron un momento más en la puerta del salón, sin decirse ni una palabra y sólo cruzaron por unos segundos sus dedos. Después se retiraron al lugar indicado por su profesora.

.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

Tal vez los capítulos sean muy cortos, pero estos primeros acercamientos son pequeños, suaves y hasta involuntarios desde la perspectiva de los chicos. No se preocupen, todo irá siendo más largo, explicado y significativos según vayamos avanzando. ¡Buen día a todos!


	3. 2 Primer almuerzo

_**2\. PRIMER ALMUERZO**_

.

Con un par de semanas de grandes esfuerzos y una enorme cantidad de parte de sus amigas, Orihime había conseguido crear una comida de aspecto, sabor e ingredientes que entraban en el estándar de lo que cualquier japonés comería. No era que a ella no le gustase este tipo de comidas, pero prefería los menjurjes extraños que se le ocurrían de vez en cuanto…

La razón de hacer una comida más normal no era tan difícil de suponer, quería preparar algo para el joven que había apoyado hasta las últimas consecuencias en cada batalla.

Algo miedosa, se acercó con dos cajas de bento a la mesa del fondo donde el chico de sus sueños solía sentarse. Al verle caminar hacia ese sitio las chicas alejaron a los amigos del pelinaranja que pudo observar atentamente como la dulce princesa caminaba nerviosa a su sitio; estaba maravillado por la dulce expresión de ella, provocando que en reflejo él también se mostrase sonrojado.

—Ku-Kurosaki-kun, ¿t-te gustaría a-almorzar conmigo? —extendió las cajas.

—Claro.

Sonrió de forma agradable, como solía hacerlo con sus cercanos al sentirse relajado. Esperó que ella le pidiese que salieran del salón, pero simplemente tomó una silla cercana y se sentó frente a él colocando lo que llevaba en el escritorio, no sin antes poner un curioso mantel de Chappy probablemente un regalo de Rukia.

Le observó colocar una salsa de natto sobre el arroz de su caja. Ahora que lo notaba, ambas eran bastante grandes, aunque si era sincero comía bastante y eso podía ser suficiente para él.

Al abrir su caja notó un adorable adorno sobre su porción de arroz: una figura de fresa hecha con alga nori. Del lado derecho había origiris con zanahoria encurtida simulando su cabello y también adornado con alga formando una cara seria (con todo y ceño fruncida). El resto del almuerzo reflejaba un poco de él y sus gustos. Giró a verla enternecido por todos esos detalles que estaba teniendo con su persona.

Extendió su mano, limpiando instintivamente la mejilla de la ojigris pues tenía un poco de arroz.

—Te invitaré a una cafetería como agradecimiento.

Inoue casi se atraganta por la invitación tan directa de parte del chico que amaba.

—¡S-sí!

.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

Y como dos años después actualizo XD Bueno, pudo haber sido más tiempo si lo pensamos (?) Ustedes disfruten de mis porquerías por favor :'v

¡Por cierto! Les aviso que estoy organizando un sorteo de tres de tres fanfics (pues, para que yo los escriba con lo que los ganadores soliciten XD) Pueden visitar las siguientes ligas para ello (las pondré como link o enlaces externos, igual en publicación de mi muro) - /fb/vVp9F || /vVp9F/kuronekochanmlc-fanfiction-reward ||  KuroNekoChanMLC/photos/a.740975399277532.1073741828.740826015959137/1784649528243442/?type=3

Por favor participen 3 Me sirve mucho para dar a conocer mi trabajo ya que a futuro me gustaría poder crear un y recibir request de su parte :'3 A futuro quiero escribir cosas originales y si ustedes me apoyan podré alcanzar ese sueño más pronto.


End file.
